


The Hanged Man Chronicles

by Adrasos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: “You want to hear stories about the Hanged Man? Fine.” Varric closed his book. “Take a seat and get comfortable, this will take a while.”Stories set through the length of Dragon Age 2, all based within the Hanged Man.





	1. Snowed in

“This blizzard will go on for some time.” Solas reported from the cave entrance. He’d cast a barrier at the entrance to keep the worst of the cold out and prevent any snow from entering their refuge. 

“Great.” Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan sighed as he tended a small fire. “Looks like we’re stuck with each other.” 

“The snows should settle by tomorrow.” Solas said as he returned to the fire. He cast a spell to keep it burning without smoke, then took a seat on the floor.

“Then it’s back to walking all day, hooray.” Varric muttered from the corner as he read a book. Although the weather was lethal, a small part of him was grateful for the snow as it allowed his poor feet a rest.

“There can’t be many Venatori left in this area after these last few days, we’ve killed a lot of the bastards.” Blackwall said, running a whetstone along his blade. “The blizzard will probably see the last ones off.” It was the coldest winter in years. The group had arrived in Emprise Du Lion days before to hunt Venatori agents. A strong blizzard had almost caught them unprepared, but they managed to find a reasonably sized cave and reinforce it against the coming storm. 

“They’ve either left to escape the blizzard, or are hunkering down like us. We’ll need to make sure when the snow stops.” Maxwell said. 

“That’s if we don’t get trapped in this cave forever.” Varric wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. 

“Well, since we’re stuck in here, got any stories for us Varric?” Maxwell asked. 

“Yeah. There once was a dwarf who got stuck in a cave and died. The end.” Varric said. 

“Splendid, your best work yet.” The Inquisitor clapped slowly. 

“Nearly brought a tear to my eye.” Blackwall said flatly. 

“Why don’t you tell us about the Hanged Man?” Maxwell asked. “You always talk about how much you miss it.” 

“And is talking about it while I’m stuck in the middle of a blizzard thousands of miles away supposed to make me feel better?” Varric raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to entertain us or not?”

“You want to hear stories about the Hanged Man? Fine.” Varric closed his book. “Take a seat and get comfortable, this will take a while.” 

* * *

“I’m telling you Varric, it was this big!” Isabela exclaimed as she held her hands wide apart. Marian Hawke’s blue eyes snapped towards the Pirate, who sat opposite her. 

The group sat around Varric’s table in his suite, drinking and making lots of noise as they celebrated a job well done. Well, Fenris wasn’t making much noise, he was glaring at Anders. Bethany was sat with the ex warden, who was babbling on about the mage’s plight. Thankfully she didn’t appear to be thrilled at the aspect of revolution. 

“You’re joking right?” Varric laughed. “Impossible.” 

“I’ve held hundreds of these.” Isabela held her hands up higher. “This. Big.” 

“Well I’ll be a nug’s uncle.” Varric shook his head. 

“Dare I ask what you’re talking about?” Hawke sighed. She knew too well the pirate’s reputation. Isabela had even tried to get Hawke to bed multiple times, with no luck. 

”The largest dagggers we’ve ever seen.” Varric responded casually, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Why, what did you think we were talking about?” Isabela asked innocently.

“Never mind.” Hawke said. 

“Oh, you thought we were talking about _that._ ” Isabela grinned. “Well if you must know...” 

“Must I really though?” Hawke sighed.

“You’re very grumpy these days.” The Pirate said as she leaned forward. “And I know the reason.” 

”Do enlighten me.” Hawke said flatly with a raised eyebrow. 

“You haven’t had a good tumble in a while, you’re as stiff as a board.” Isabela said, running a not so discrete eye along Hawke’s toned figure. “Lucky for you, I’m willing to help you out with that.” 

“Oh?” Hawke asked, also leaning forward so that she was face to face with Isabela. “And how exactly would you help?” 

“I’d start by teasing you out of that armour _slowly_.” Isabela began in a sultry tone, reaching out and twirling a lock of Hawke’s shoulder length dark hair around her finger. 

“The buckles and straps are rather stiff.” Hawke replied in a husky voice. “I usually have to use my teeth to get them open.” 

“We could find another use for those straps...” Isabela began, but was cut off when Aveline loudly cleared her throat. The two women looked down the table to see everyone staring at them. 

“Should the we leave?” The guard scowled with crossed arms. 

“I don’t mind.” Anders said as he stared dreamily with a slack jaw. “Carry on.” 

“Oh good heavens, I forgot it’s my round.” Hawke said and stood, smiling teasingly at Isabela before making her way out of the room, hips swaying.

”She’s beating you at your own game Rivaini.” Varric laughed. 

“Oh I know, I’m just happy to be along for the ride.” Isabela shrugged with a smile. _‘She wins this one.’_


	2. To buy a drink

“More money for the expedition.” Hawke said as she dumped a coin purse in Varric’s lap. He sat in his suite surrounded by papers, a half full mug of ale in front of him. “That’s another ten to the pot.” 

“Where’d this come from?” He asked. 

“Fenris and I took out some Hightown thugs last night, liberated their coffers.” Hawke shrugged. 

“Why’d you go out hunting without more backup?” 

“We didn’t. We were in the mansion and they tried to break in. One of them had a letter giving directions to their new hideout.” 

“So you and Fenris were alone in the mansion at night?” Varric asked, smiling suggestively with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Nothing like that.” She sighed, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. “I’m teaching him how to read.”

“Well, okay then.” Varric nodded and refocoused his attention on the papers in front of him. “I won’t tell anyone, carry on.” He drained the last of his ale and Hawke took the mug out of his hand. 

“Thanks Varric.” She smiled. “I’ll get you another.” 

“With what coin? You just gave me everything those thugs had.” 

“Who says I gave you everything?” Hawke smiled and winked at him over her shoulder as she left the room. She bumped into Isabela on the way to the busy bar area, and sighed as an arm encircled her hips. Someone across the room whistled. 

“Get your tits out, the pair of you!” A drunken man hollered to several cheers. 

“Are you Varric’s maid now?” The pirate asked, ignoring the noise. 

“It pays well.” Hawke shrugged as she reached the bar and placed the empty mug down. She signalled Corff and held up two fingers, and he nodded before readying two fresh mugs. 

“Maybe we should get you a little cute outfit. I’m sure the blooming rose has a few nice maid costumes.” 

“Oooh, maybe one will have a little bow that I can put in my hair.” Hawke smiled as Corff placed the drinks in front of her. She placed a handful of silvers and a sovereign in his hand. “That should cover my tab.”

”Since when do you have a sovereign to spare?” Isabela asked, intrigued. Hawke only winked at her and collected the drinks, walking back towards Varric’s suite. She found her path blocked by a giant of a man, who had his back turned. 

“Excuse me.” Hawke said, and the giant turned. 

“Cheers darling.” He said after eyeing her up, snatching a mug from her hand and downing half it’s contents in one go. His two friends laughed. 

“Really?” Hawke frowned up at him, distaste clear in her gaze.

“What are you gonna fucking do about it?”

“Nothing.” Hawke shrugged. The giant only grinned before finishing the ale and taking the other drink from her. He now held a mug in each hand. 

“All good Hawke?” Isabela asked from the bar. 

“Yeah, I was just waiting for this idiot to free my hands up.” Hawke said, and the giant looked down at his hands in confusion before Hawke’s fist connected with his chin in a vicious uppercut. His friends jumped to either side as he crashed to the ground, unconscious. “Now, anyone else fancy a go?” Hawke asked as Isabela stepped up beside her. 

“Bitch.” One of them spat. “You’re dead.” Several of their friends joined them from across the bar, and Hawke sighed. 

“All I wanted was a drink.” 

“It amazes me how much trouble you attract.” The pirate said as they were slowly encircled. The pair stood back to back and raised their hands. 

“I’ll take the four on the left?” Hawke asked. 

“I’ve got the other four.” Isabela rolled her neck, before they sprang away from each other to a chorus of shouts and cries.  

* * *

Varric looked up from his desk when he heard a chair break. One chair breaking often meant there was a small dispute at the bar so he ignored the noise until a second chair broke. Two often meant a fight.

“Damnit Hawke.” He muttered. The distinct sound of a table being smashed made him jump up from the desk and make his way towards the bar, Bianca ready by his side. The sight he was greeted by stopped him dead in his tracks. Hawke leaned on the now empty bar with Isabela, while around eight men lay unconscious around them. 

“I’ve got your drink!” Hawke called over to him, gesturing to a mug of ale on the bar. She didn’t appear to have any serious injuries, just bruises and a black eye. Isabela was in a smililar state. 

“You were out of my suite for ten minutes, and in that time you’ve knocked out half of the clientele and scared the rest off.” Varric said. 

“They started it.” Isabela shrugged. 

“Yeah, and Corff can’t be mad because I paid off the tab I owed before it kicked off.” Hawke smiled.

“Now you owe me for a table and two chairs.” Corff glared.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that guy’s face broke that table.” She held her hands up innocently. 

“I’ve got it covered.” Varric sighed. “Put it on my tab.” 

“Am I ever not going to owe somebody money?” Hawke asked. 

“Maybe if you manage to become a rich noble.” Isabela said, holding a cold glass against her cheek. “But what are the chances of that happening?”  


	3. Cards aren’t hard right?

“So sweet thing” Isabela said to Merrill. “I heard that you got lost again last night.” The pair sat beside each other at the brand new table near the bar, courtesy of Hawke’s obsession with smashing people into furniture and Varric’s seemingly limitless funds to compensate for said obsession. The new table was twice as sturdy as the last one, thick heavy oak that had taken ten men to carry in. It had been brought in at midday meaning that Hawke hadn’t had a chance to see it yet.

Varric had obviously chosen it in an effort to stop Hawke from smashing someone clean through it again. 

Hawke would likely still smash someone clean through it, but the effort had been made. 

“I know.” The elf sighed. “Everything looks the same.” A deck of cards sat between them, forgotten. Isabela’s attempt at teaching her wicked grace had been short lived as Merrill was a hopeless cause. 

“It’s fine petal, everyone loses their way.” Isabela assured her with a pat on the hand. “But it’s dangerous at night. From now on someone is going to make sure you get home safe.” 

“I haven’t been in any danger though.” Merrill said, frowning in confusion. “The streets are usually empty.” 

“Indeed they are.” Isabela said, massaging a bruise on her thigh earned the previous night. “But there’s always going to be stragglers we don’t catch. Just promise me you won’t wander off on your own.” 

“I promise.” Merrill smiled her wide smile, looking at Isabela with her wide eyes. The pirate's heart practically melted. 

 _‘Hard to picture something so sweet and innocent doing blood magic._ ’ She thought. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Merrill asked. “Usually they’re all here at this hour.” 

“Varric is finishing some work in his suite, Bethany is at home, Anders is at his clinic, and Lady man hands is on duty.” Isabela listed on her fingers. “I don’t know where Hawke or Fenris are.” She said. _‘Those two seem to be absent together a lot as of late.’_

“I do.” Merrill supplied helpfully. 

“Really, how?” Isabela asked, shocked. Merrill knew more than she did?

“What do you mean?” 

“How do you know where they are?” 

“Because they’re right there.” Merrill said matter of factly, pointing at the door. Isabela turned to see that the pair had just entered as if following a script. Hawke shared a few words with Fenris before making her way to the bar. The elf made his way towards the suite, drawing quite a few stares as he moved past. 

Isabela waved at Hawke and motioned to the table. She nodded as she collected a drink, Corff pointing warningly at the new table as he took Hawke’s money. She held her hands up innocently and moved away from the bar, making her way towards Isabela and Merrill. 

“Nice table.” She remarked, setting a mug down as she sat beside Merrill. “Looks rather sturdy.” 

“That it does.” Isabela grinned, taking a cheeky swig from Hawke’s mug as Fenris left Varric’s suite and made straight for the door. “Not even going to say hi?” 

“You know how he is.” Hawke said as she retrieved the mug from Isabela. 

“What was he speaking to Varric about?” 

“Varric’s been looking into leads on slavers in the city.” 

“Why would they need leads? They’re not pets.” Merrill said. Hawke and Isabela both turned slowly to stare at her for several seconds before resuming their conversation. 

“Has he found any yet?” Isabela asked. 

“Well, if he did then Fenris was supposed to tell me and we’d go and get Aveline.” 

“But considering he left without saying goodbye, Varric didn’t find any.” The pirate concluded. 

“Seems That way.” Hawke shrugged. “So what are you two doing?” 

“Isabela is trying to teach me Wicked Grace.” Merrill said. 

“And how’s that going?” 

“Really well!” She beamed, then deflated. “Not really, I’m terrible. I’ll never be good enough to play with the rest of you.”  

“I’m sure you’ll be good soon.” Hawke tried to cheer her up. She saw Isabela shaking her head discretely, the message in her eyes clear. 

_‘Don’t go there.’_

“Do you think so?” Merrill asked hopefully. 

“Sure. It’s a hard game to learn, but once you’ve got the basics it’s easy sailing.” 

“Thanks Hawke.” The elf gushed. “Maybe you could teach me a few things?” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Isabela smiled as she stood. “I’ll be with Varric.” 

 _‘Isabela made a quick exit.’_ Hawke thought worriedly. _‘Is Merrill really that bad?’_ She shook her head as she grabbed the cards. _‘She can’t be. I’ll just run over the basics and have a practice game, shouldn’t be too hard. After all she’s a mage. What’s a card game compared to casting spells?’_

* * *

“Varric.” Isabela said as she entered the dwarf’s suite. 

“Yes Rivaini?” He asked, eyes worn from being glued to his papers. Organising an expedition was no easy task. 

“Hawke is down there with Merrill, trying to teach her Wicked Grace.”

“Oh boy.” He grinned. “Bets on how long she lasts?” 

“She’s teaching her a card game Varric, don’t be so vulgar.” Isabela smiled. 

“Do you want this bet or not? Clock’s ticking.” 

“Fine, fine.” Isabela sighed. “Five minutes.” 

“Ten.” Varric said. “If she’s down there longer than that, we’ll go and retrieve her.” 

* * *

Varric and Isabela couldn’t quite believe their eyes. Marian Hawke was a woman of extreme focus and determination, someone who’s drive and bold presence had earned her a respected name in the underworld. This woman now sat in front of a confused looking Merrill, head on the table with cards discarded across the surface. 

“Doing okay Hawke?” Varric asked, holding in a grin at the agonised moan she responded with. 

“She stopped moving a couple of minutes ago.” Merrill said obliviously. “I didn’t really know what to do.” 

“So Petal, learn anything?” Isabela asked. 

“Not much really. But I think I’m getting better already, thanks Hawke!” She stood. “I’d better get home.” 

“I’ll take you.” Isabela said, taking the elf’s arm and guiding her out of the building while Varric moved to stand next to Hawke. She slowly took her head off the table and grabbed hold of the lapels of his coat, looking up at him with agonised blue eyes. 

“Buy me the strongest drink in the world. Right now.” 


	4. The worst kind of luck

“Looks like this hand is mine.” Hawke smiled a sweet smile as she gathered her winnings. She sat with Anders, Fenris and Aveline in Varric’s suite, waiting for the dwarf himself to return from business with his brother. Fenris and Aveline weren’t involved in the game and watched in amusement as Hawke fleeced Anders. 

“You’re cheating, you have to be.” Anders grumbled. 

“All skill.” She winked at him. 

“All luck more like.” Anders shook his head. 

“You should stop now Anders.” Aveline warned. 

“I’ve got this next round, deal me in.” He leaned forward with a challenge. 

“When he loses, will the abomination burn the building down?” Fenris said, crossing his arms. 

“If I do, will you rip my heart out of my chest like a wild animal?” Anders responded bitterly, casting a bitter sideways glance at the elf. 

“Gladly.” Fenris said cooly, eyes remaining fixed on the mage. 

“That’s enough you two.” Aveline warned them. 

“Yes, enough.” Hawke clicked her fingers. “If you two start fighting I won’t be able to win more money.” Anders was the first to break eye contact, moving his gaze to a much nicer view than the brooding elf. 

“Okay Hawke.” He said. “Deal me in.” 

“Your funeral.” Hawke shrugged as she dealt the hand. Anders tried to regain his composure for the game but found himself distracted by his opponent, who grinned at him as she set the cards down. 

Hawke was pretty. Despite a nose that had been broken badly in the past and the unwashable grime gained from living in Lowtown, her features were fair. 

This was the only reason Anders could think of why he carried on asking for a rematch. 

“Last round, or I’m going to end up playing strip diamondback at this rate.” He sighed as he picked up his cards. 

“If you say so.” Hawke said. 

* * *

Varric sighed in relief when he entered the Hanged Man. He didn’t visit Bartrand often as letters and messengers were usually enough to communicate from a safe distance. Despite his best efforts to prevent it, Varric would inevitably have to visit his brother once every month. 

Worst hour of his life. 

He knew Hawke was waiting with Fenris, Aveline and Anders in his suite. They’d planned to take out Ignacio Strand and his gang tonight. He made his way to the suite, pleasantly surprised to hear laughter instead of arguing. 

 _‘Huh, maybe Fenris and Anders are finally starting to get along.’_ Varric thought as he pushed open the door. He had to take a few moments to absorb the scene that greeted him. 

Hawke sat at the table with her feet up, a pile of coppers in front of her, laughing evilly. 

Aveline chuckled heartily while shaking her head, sat beside Fenris who cracked a rare smile. 

Anders meanwhile sat opposite Hawke, stripped down to his underwear and glowering at the cards in front of him. 

“Varric, you’re just in time!” Hawke waved. “Anders just bet his underwear and lost.” 

“I’ve warned you before Blondie, don’t make bets like this.” Varric smiled at the mage. 

“It was a strong hand.” Anders said through gritted teeth, sitting very still. 

“Okay people, the Sharps gang are ready for the taking. Your call Hawke.” Varric said as Aveline and Fenris stood, grabbing their weapons. 

Anders looked at Hawke desperately while she gazed back idly, smiling in relief when she threw his coat at him. 

“You owe me one.” She said to him as she stood. “Just imagine having to fight those Sharps Highwaymen with your todger hanging out?” 

“Thanks Hawke.” Anders said as he started pulling the coat on. 

“Woah, stop right there.” Hawke said, making him freeze. “I said you could keep your underpants on, I said nothing about wearing that coat.” 


	5. Falling for him

Fenris had been sharpening his sword in his mansion when one of Varric’s many messengers had informed him of an emergency at the Hanged Man. The Elf had rushed to Lowtown quickly, prepared for a battle as he descended the many steps at lightning speed. To his surprise, the establishment looked quiet, and when he entered it appeared as though nothing was amiss. He made his way to Varric’s suite, and entered to spot a very drunk Hawke sat with the Dwarf himself. Varric looked up in relief and smiled. 

“Elf, glad you’re here.” Varric said as he stood.

“Heyyyy.” Hawke slurred heavily, head lolling to the side as she regarded him. “Why’s Fenris here?” 

“Explain in a moment.” Varric said over his shoulder, leading Fenris outside and closing the door behind him. 

“What’s going’s on Dwarf?” Fenris asked. 

“Hawke did a job with Isabela, Merril and Aveline.” Varric explained quickly. “And from what I’ve gathered it went south. A Chantry sister wanted her to smuggle a Qunari mage out of the city.” 

“A Saarebas?” Fenris frowned deeply. 

“Yeah, That.” Varric nodded. “Anyway, it was all a set up. I’ll explain the full story later, but the mage ended up killing himself when he was set free.”

“I see.” Fenris digested the information, a slightly bored expression on his face. One less mage in the world was no emergency. “What exactly is the problem?” 

“Hawke’s been tearing herself up over it.” Varric’s words gave Fenris a moment of pause. “She doesn’t understand why he’d do something like that, and I was hoping you could shine some light on Qunari ways.” He paused. “There is a logical explanation, right?” 

“Yes.” Fenris nodded. 

“Great.” Varric sighed in relief. “Can you try and explain it to her? She’s really hitting the heavy stuff.” 

“I will try.” Fenris said stiffly. Varric nodded to him and opened the door again, Fenris moving past him slowly. Hawke looked around as the door closed behind Fenris, and smiled brightly at him. 

“Hey Fenris.” She said. He noticed several emptying mugs in front of her, and a half empty bottle of brandy. “What’re you doin here?” 

“I heard that there was a problem with a Saarebas.” Fenris responded as he sat opposite her. At the mention of the Qunari, Hawke’s features dimmed significantly. 

“Everythin got fucked.” Hawke waved her hand absently, knocking an empty mug over. She then took a long swig of the brandy. “Drink?” She asked, offering him the bottle. 

“Thank you.” Fenris replied, taking the bottle and placing it on the ground beside him. 

“What’d you do that for?” She frowned. 

“You’ve had enough to drink.” 

“Bah, spoilsport.” She pouted, and Fenris was caught off guard by the cuteness of her sulk. “Didn’t think you’d be bothered by someone else doing something stupid.” 

”You’d be surprised.” He said, smiling lightly at her. Normally he wouldn’t care with most people, Anders could drink rat poison for all he cared, but Hawke had been unexpectedly kind to him. Anonymously teaching him to read, not pushing for details of his past, and giving no mercy to any slavers she came across. It was then he noticed Hawke staring back at him, surprise and another emotion he couldn’t place on her face. Was it...?

“You care about me?” Hawke asked, breaking his train of thought. 

“Do you wish to know why the Saarebas took his own life?” Fenris steered the conversation back towards the subject matter. 

“Yes. No.” Hawke put her head in her hands. “I don’t know. I just tried so hard, and he set himself on fire. All because his collar got broken. Why would someone do that?” 

“Dedication to the Qun is all Qunari know, it gives them purpose in life. In his eyes, when that purpose ended, so did his life.” 

“But he had options.” Hawke looked up again. “He could have gone for a walk, bought a meal, something like that.” 

“The Qunari believe in the Qun and it’s teachings. It’s what gives them their strength and drive.” 

“I know, but...” Hawke paused as she swayed slightly in her seat. “What if their beliefs are _wrong_? Qunari can live without the Qun, they can find their own way. Why are they indoctrinated so much that death is preferable to freedom?”

”I don’t have the answers you seek Hawke.” Fenris said as he studied her. Hawke seemed to be genuinely taken aback by the extreme measures of the Qun when it came to magic.

“I know you don’t like mages.” Hawke said after a moment of silence. “Do you agree with how the Qunari treat theirs?” Her blue eyes looked straight though him. “Would you like to see someone like Bethany have their mouth sewn shut?” 

 _‘Ah.’_ He thought. This was the root of the problem. “No.” Fenris said after a moment. 

“Really?” Hawke asked, surprised. 

“I still distrust most mages, but ones such as your sister have proven that not all are bad.” He said. Hawke put her elbow on the table, then leaned on the palm of her hand while gazing at him. 

“What about Anders?” 

“I would happily sew his lips closed myself.” Fenris grunted, and Hawke surprised him by laughing. 

“Thanks Fenris.” 

“For...?” 

“Seeing the other side of the coin.” Hawke explained, still gazing at him. “My father was a good man, and my sister is incredible. If more people saw them as _who_ they are, not _what_ they are, there wouldn’t be so much needless conflict.” 

“I see.” Fenris said. He’d never heard Hawke open up this much to anyone, though the amount of empty mugs on the table explained her chatty mood.

“Ah, fuck it. I’m just gonna get another drink from the bar, it’s the only thing to answer these unanswerable questions.” Hawke said after a long stretch of silence. “Join me if you want.” She stood on shaky legs that had been sat down for an hour, and only managed to take two steps before stumbling heavily. Fenris was on his feet in a flash and caught her as she fell. 

The pair didn’t move as their eyes locked onto each other. For several heartbeats Fenris found himself taking in Hawke’s features. Her astounding blue eyes, the faint patch of freckles over her nose, her toned figure. Her cheeks burned red under his intense gaze, surprising him as he’d never seen Hawke blush before. He was so used to her flirting and playing hard to get with Isabela that he was certain she would never blush.

Just as he was about to help Hawke back to her feet the door swung open, and they both looked around to see Varric staring. They quickly untangled themselves and straightened, Hawke turning to Fenris. 

“Uh, thanks for catching me. Maybe I did have too much to drink, I’m going home.” She said, stumbling past Varric into the bar area. 

“I’ll walk her home, put all the drinks on my tab.” Varric said to Fenris casually, excitement building inside him as he turned to follow Hawke’s out of the building. He’d seen Hawke’s blush, how quickly they broke apart. _‘Oh boy, those reading lessons are going to be interesting from now on.’_ He thought. _‘Just wait till Rivaini hears about this_


End file.
